


Balloons?

by avadonians



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Balloons, Not to mention my first DR work, Please understand this was an rp entry originally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadonians/pseuds/avadonians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, there's no better summary than the title itself.</p>
<p>(Note that this is really really short because it's my audition for an RP group, but I was kinda proud of it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balloons?

“Balloons?”  
It seems he really is the babysitter. Moments like these have only confirmed his suspicions over time, after all.  
“Aren’t they just super adorbs?” Another suspicion confirmed: This was probably Kotoko’s idea. At the thought of the pink haired girl, she makes her appearance, pigtails as excited as her personality. The look on his face must’ve looked more upset than confused, because her expression sinks the slightest bit before she talks again.  
“Aw, what’s the problem Nagisa? Too adorbs for ya?”  
“No, I just don’t understand the point of it.”  
“Why should there be a point?”  
“There should be a point because we have a paradise to build!”  
“Monaca said she liked them!” Her grin twists the slightest bit into a smirk at that.  
“No way she did. Monaca gets that we have to finish killing adults!”  
“Want me to ask her?” Her pink-glossed lips have played into a full-on smirk now because she knows nobody can disagree with Monaca, not that he’d like to in the first place.  
“They even match everyone’s favorite colors, see?” Her smile comes back innocent when she knows he can’t disagree, not if Monaca likes them.

If Monaca likes it, there’s no problem with him, after all.


End file.
